A new chance at love
by x-NeonQueen-x
Summary: What if in twilight Bella was a half vampire, with a very special power that lets her do alot of amazing things. Will Her, and Edward's relationship be easier? Will the cullen's still love her? Of course they will!
1. Chapter 1

**B's pov**

"Bella you know you don't have to do this." My mom repeated for hopefully the last time. "Mom you know that the longer I stay here the more of a chance I might hurt you, and Phil." I said trying not to show my excitement.

I loved my mom, and Phil very much, but it was so hard to keep my secret when it was constantly sunny here. At Forks I can go outside without wearing clothes that cover up all my skin.

I used to go there on vacation when I was little, but was a long time ago.

It would also be much easier being around Charlie with him being a vampire I wouldn't constantly be craving his blood.

Even though I am only half vampire my throat still burns when I am around humans. I have good control though.

I can go to school, and be around humans, it's weird but Charlie said there was a coven in Denali that has the same eating habits as us. I was thinking about going here, but something about Forks made me change my mind.

I don't know what it is, I'm sure Forks will be like any other small town, but I guess I will find out myself.

"Anyway mom, you and Phil want to travel, who am I to stop you, I'll be fine?" I said.

"Well good bye sweetheart, don't hunt too far away from Charlie, and remember humans are much weaker then you, and be careful with your eyes." Rene said as I got out of the door to get on the land.

I grinned at her. "Don't worry so much mom I'll be fine." I said then went to the plane. When I sat down I thought about want Rene said. _Be careful with your eyes. _

I am always careful, I wasn't most of my enemies would be in comas. My power was very… strange. If I stare at anyone, or anything I could do a lot of things to them; manipulate them, see into their minds, stun them, cause them pain, and even cause there death.

I use them mostly to get things I want, but not often, I have killed with my eyes, but only because he broke into my house in the middle of the night, and tried to kill Rene.

Since I couldn't fall asleep like all humans could I began to read 'Romeo, and Juliet'.

When I finished we were landing. I threw the book into my bag, and looked out the window at the ground that was getting bigger, and bigger as we came down.

When I got off the plain Charlie was waiting for me with his police cruiser.

I grinned, and walked over to him excited. "Hey dad." I said hugging him tightly. "Hey Bells, mean you are stronger then I remembered." Charlie laughed giving me a hug back.

I hoped into his cruiser after putting my small bag of clothes in the trunk. It was a peaceful silence on the way to Charlie's house. I didn't mind I liked silence, unlike Rene who could never seem to stop talking most of the time, but I loved her just the same.

When we got to Charlie's house he took my suitcase, and ran into the house, and was out in seconds.

"I got you a little home coming present, follow me." Charlie said pulling me behind the house.

When we made I gasped at what I saw. It was a beautiful black shiny Volvo. "Oh my god, thanks Charlie, this is perfect, is it fast?" I asked excited.

"See for yourself, oh and you should hunt while you're out, so you're ready for school." Charlie said. "Ok." I said taking the keys out of his hand, and got into my Volvo.

Then in no time I was racing toward the biggest forest around. After a while of driving 120 mph I stopped when I saw a hidden road. I got out curiously, and smelled around.

I could something faintly in the distance, but I couldn't tell what it was. Then I smelled a mountain lion a little farther on. I ran after it in full speed. Then I saw it, I readied myself to pounce. Then jumped on to it, but I hit into something hard knocking me down.

I growled, and looked what just happened, but I gasped when I saw what I hit into.

It was a gorgeous boy, with gold eyes, and messy chestnut colored hair. He glared at me then his eyes widened, and he gasped. The mountain growled in pain, and ran away, but neither of us moved.

"I'm sorry." I said standing up. He stood up quickly. "No, no it was my fault, I'm sorry." He said smiling. His smile made my insides melt. "My names Bella Swan, what's yours?" I asked extending my hand.

"My names Edward Cullen." He said taking my hand, and shaking it. I gasped at the shock I got as I held Edward's hand. His eyes widened a little. When we pulled our hands away I smiled looking at his eyes again.

"Wow, I didn't know there was vegetarian vampires around here too." I said. "Yeah me, and my whole family are vegetarians." Edward said as we slowly walked back toward my Volvo.

"How many is in your family?" I asked curious. "Seven, including me." Edward said. "That's bigger then the one in Denali." I said amazed.

"We think of the Denali clan our close family." Edward said. I shook my head amazed. I noticed Edward never took his eyes off me as we talked.

"So why can't I read your mind?" Edward asked after a while. I grinned. "My eyes can shield my thoughts." I said smugly. Edward looked confused. "Your eyes..?" Edward said.

"Yep I said looking at his eyes deeply. Then Edward's thoughts became to fall out. _Wow, she is amazing. _Edward thought looking at me with an unrecognizable emotion in his eyes.

I blushed. "Thanks." I said amused. "For what?" Edward asked confused. I laughed. "You thought that I was amazing, thank you." I said amused. Edward looked shocked, and embarrassed.

"You can read minds to, how long have you been listening?" Edward asked looking like he would blush if he could. "I just started, but I'm done now, don't worry." I said smiling at his relieved face.

Then he looked at me curiously. "How can you blush?" Edward asked looking at my cheeks. "You sure ask a lot of questions, I am half vampire, half human." I said.

Edward looked at me amazed, and excited. "Bella, could you please come over to my house, I think my father Carlisle would like to meet you?" Edward pleaded.

"I'd love to, but could I come after school tomorrow, Charlie is expecting me back any minute." I said sad that I couldn't stay with Edward longer.

"Sure, I guess I'll see you at school then." Edward said smiling at me. "Great see you later Edward." I said, then I ran to my Volvo feeling like I just won a metal.

There is just something about Edward that makes me feel…---- I don't think there are any words to describe what I am feeling right now. As I pounced on a few deer on my way back to my Volvo I thought back Edward, his gorgeous hair, his eyes, his smile, everything.

I couldn't help but be excited for school tomorrow. When I made it back to my car there was a note on the windshield. It read

Dear Bella, I love your Volvo, mine is silver, I just wanted to let you have my phone number in case you might want someone to talk to, I'll listen, I promise I won't fall asleep no matter what.

Edward.

I laughed as I read his letter. Even when Edward wasn't there he could make me smile. I read the note over, and over again until I got back home.

"How was the hunt Bells?" Charlie asked as I came in the house. "Great I met another vegetarian vampire, Edward, and he said there is six others in his family." I said smiling brightly.

"Oh yeah, the Cullen's, good kids." Charlie said pleased. "Edward invited me over to his house after school tomorrow." I said shoving his note in my pocket.

"Oh, that's nice, are you going over?" Charlie asked. "Yeah, is that okay with you?" I asked hopeful. "Sure, just be careful." Charlie said sitting down on the coach.

It was strange for a vampire to be interested in TV, but Charlie loved watching baseball. I still don't understand it.

"Thanks dad, I'm going to go read." I said running up the stairs. I changed my clothes into my pj's then sat down on my bed, and starting reading.

It felt like someone was watching me, but I was being silly. I'm a vampire, whoever it was didn't stand a chance with me. I ignored the strange feeling, and I walked to my window, and looked out.

I saw dark figure sitting in the tree, but it disappeared before I could find out what it was, or who it was. Then I thought about Edward. What if it was him, I scared him away.

I quickly laid back down on my bed, and stared at my window until the figure returned, but it didn't. It probably wasn't Edward, I mean why would he come watch me in the middle of the night.

I got out of bed, and began to get ready to see Edward--- I mean get ready for school. Oh how am I kidding I can't wait to see Edward. He is like some kind of beautiful god, it's not like he would be interested in someone like me.

Why would I even care, it's not like I want him to think of me as anything, but a friend…right.

**Review??**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ed's pov**

When I entered my house Alice was standing at the door jumping up, and down excitedly. _Oh Edward Bella has to sit with us at lunch tomorrow. _Alice thought to me. "Of course she will." I said feeling heartbroken if she wouldn't.

What is wrong with me, I haven't been able to stop thinking about Bella since we met, and now I'm acting like some love-struck stalker.

_Oh, and be careful when you're… watching Bella, she might hear you, and I'm sure you probably don't want her to know your there. _Alice thought as I walked to my room.

"Whatever." I mumbled as I thought about Bella, Her beautiful brown eyes, her hair, and her smile. I could get lost in that smile. As I thought of Bella Emmett entered my room.

"Aren't you going to school Eddie?" Emmett asked looking at me with a smirk. My eyes widened, and I looked at my window.

"It's time for school already, I have to get ready?!" I gasped, then ran to the bathroom. What would Bella think if I looked like a hobo?

"What's the rush Eddie, trying to impress your secret girlfriend?" Emmett teased through the door. I growled. "No, go away before I tell Rose who broke her makeup mirror." I threatened.

Emmett didn't need to know about Bella until later. But something he said did make me think.

I'm I trying to impress Bella? I mean who wouldn't she is beautiful, caring, funny, and not vain at all, Bella deserves someone who can give her the world.

Jealously rushed there my body of the thought of Bella with anyone, but why, what am I trying to tell myself? I stepped into the shower hoping the calming water would answer my question.

Ok now think, when someone can only think about one thing, craves there company, wants nothing more then to be close to them…

That's when it came to me. Love. Am I in love with this Bella Swan? It was easy to see how anyone could fall for her. She is an angel. My angel.

But it's not like she would feel the same way about me, she was a goddess. I wasn't good enough for her. I thought to myself glumly as I dried my hair.

But I can still be her friend, her friend who is madly in love with her. But, but what if she does feel the same way for me. I thought to myself as I put on my clothes.

As unlikely as it is, I couldn't help, but hold onto that slim chance. If for some miracle she felt the same way I would love nothing more then to be more to her, but how will I be able to tell.

I'm sure she being a shy person, wouldn't tell me, I'm sure Alice can help me this that though.

When I stepped out of the bathroom Alice was standing right in front of me. "Sure it's easy to tell when a girl hints that she likes them." Alice said pulling me down stairs.

"Shh…" I said glaring at her. Alice grinned. "Want to drive Bella to school today?" Alice asked excitedly. My eyes brightened as I thought about Bella, and I sitting so close beside me her scent showering me with her beautiful fragrance, but then I sighed.

"Not yet, not until you all meet her today." I said reluctantly. "Oh Eddie, is someone shy?" Alice asked as she followed me to my Volvo. "No… I just think you should meet her before I start getting to close to her." I lied.

"Why, no matter what any of us think that can't change how you feel about Bella." Alice said smugly. I grumbled, and got into the drivers seat.

Alice got in, and beamed. "I wish I would have brought my camera" Alice said looking excited. "Why, what's going to happen?" I asked trying to get into her mind, but I couldn't, she was thinking about shopping.

"Oh you'll find out." Alice laughed. I groaned. "I probably don't want to know any way." I said. "It's about Bella." Alice said grinning at my tortured expression. "Please tell me." I begged. "No way." Alice said.

I glared at her. I hate that little pixie. 


	3. Chapter 3

**B's pov**

When I parked my Volvo I scanned the parking lot for a silver Volvo, when I saw it I practically ran over to it. Edward, and another girl was leaning against the hood of the car, and they were whispering something.

The girl was very pretty, she was short, had spiky hair, and almost had a pixie like look.

Then something clicked, what if this pretty pixie is Edward's mate. Well so what, what were you expecting someone that gorgeous was still single. I couldn't help but feel jealous of the pixie, but I hid it well.

I walked closer to them. "Hi Edward." I said cheerfully. Edward jumped, and turned to look at me quickly, then his eyes widened, and he grinned.

"Oh, hi Bella." He said a little shakily. I laughed. "Hi Bella, I'm Alice, Edward's sister." The pixie said coming over to me, and hugging me. I laughed relieved. She's his sister.

I hugged her back. "Nice to meet you Alice." I said as she pulled away. _Your right Edward she is beautiful. _Alice thought. I grinned. "Thanks." I said as we walked to the office.

Alice looked at me curiously. "I can read minds." I said laughing at Alice's guilty expression. Edward shot her a glare, but didn't say anything.

"Sorry, I forgot that all my powers were on, there off for now." I said. "You can turn your powers off?" Alice asked amazed. "Yeah, since all of my powers are controlled by my eyes, I learned how to control my eyes, I know it sounds weird, but it does make since." I explained.

"Wow, all I can do is see the future." Alice said. "Cool, I wish I had that power." I said. So I could see if may be Edward will feel the same way I do. What am I saying, I can't be in love with him, and we just met. I must just have a silly high-school crush on him.

When we got into the office we had to wait in line. The girl in front of us turned around, and smiled at Edward. Jealously spread through me.

"Well hello Edward." The girl said trying to sound seductively. I could feel my eyes darken which I better be careful before I accidentally kill her. "Umm, hi Lauren." Edward mumbled looking annoyed.

"So, do you want to go on a date with me?" Lauren asked smiling at Edward. I bit back a growl, then an idea came to me.

I took hold of his hand, and smiled smugly at Lauren. "Sure a double date sounds like fun, who's your date?" I asked smiling at her smugly.

Alice, Lauren, and Edward looked at me in surprise, and then slowly Edward smiled as if in victory. Alice giggled quietly at Lauren.

"Oh umm, never mind." Lauren said then quickly turned back around. I reluctantly pulled my hand back. Edward probably was a little uncomfortable with that.

Edward leaned down until his lips were practically on my ear which made me shiver. "Thanks she was really bugging me." Edward whispered with a strong emotion in his voice that I don't know.

"Anytime." I said smiling at him. Edward's eyes brightened. When it was my turn I smiled at the red haired lady behind the desk.

"Hello, may I help you?" The lady asked politely. "Yes, I'm Isabella Swan, the new girl." I said politely. "Oh yes, here you go honey, have a great first day." The lady said handing me my schedule.

"Thanks." I said then before I could leave Alice grabbed me. "Wait for us Bella." Alice whispered, and then she and Edward went up to the lady.

"Can I help you?" The lady asked in a daze. "Yes, you see Bella is new, and all, and her being our cousin Edward, and I would like to be in most of her classes, to just help her get more comfortable here." Alice said smoothly.

I grinned. Great, now I can be with Edward so much more. "Sure, just let me Email your teachers, and talk to the principal, and we will get you set." The lady said sweetly.

"Thanks." Alice said turning to wink at me. I grinned. This is going to be the best few years of school ever.


	4. Chapter 4

Ed's pov

As Alice and I followed Bella to our first class I couldn't help but notice all the stares Bella was getting. But I made sure everyone of them got a cold glare from me, causing them to look away quickly. _You know Edward you can let them look, just not touch. _Alice thought amused.

No, because if I let them look, they start to think they can touch to. Alice rolled her eyes. _The only person you should worry about is Emmett, because at lunch I see him calling Bella your girl friend every two seconds. _Alice thought amused.

Oh great, that's just what I need, one more person to be angry with.

When lunch time came I was a little nervous, but Bella was walking so close behind me I could almost feel her, which made me lose my train of thought. I was too busy trying to keep my breathing calm to notice the whole lunch room was staring at us.

When we got to our table everyone stared at me confused, but then they realized Bella smelled kinda like a vampire. Bella sat down close beside me, so close I could feel her every move. "Guys this is Bella, she is half vampire, and a vegetarian like us." I said smiling at her.

Everyone relaxed a bit. "Hi Bella, I'm Emmett." Emmett said giving her a grin. She smiled kindly. "Hey Emmett." She said shyly. "And this is my babe Rose." Emmett said pointing to Rosalie. Rose smiled nicely. "Nice to meet you Bella." Rose said. "That's Jasper, he's the pixie's." Emmett said pointing to Jasper. Jasper grinned, and waved at Bella. "Hi Bella." He said cheerfully. Bella smiled. "Hi." She said. "And you must already know Eddie, and the pixie, that's the only thing they talked about third period." Emmett said grinning smugly.

I frowned. _Eddie. What a cute nickname. _Bella thought to me with an amused look. I rolled my eyes, and smiled. The thought of Bella thinking something about me was cute my dead heart to swell with hope, hope that she might be mine some day.

"So you're coming over today?" Rose asked looking genuinely excited. "Yep, I can't wait." Bella admitted. "Great, Eddie finally has a---- He was cut off by my muffin I threw at him. It landed right in his mouth which made him gag.

"Damn it Edward what was that for?" Emmett said spitting out the muffin. "Sorry I was aiming for the trash can." I lied. Bella giggled quietly. Her laugh my heart warm. "Yeah Eddie, sure, and I was going to say rabbit." Emmett said sarcastically.

Bella bit down on her lip to stop her laughs. Something tells me Emmett, and Bella will get along just fine.

When school ended Bella, and Alice drove behind me, and Rose's BMW. I wished I could ride with Bella, but Alice grabbed Bella, and ran. I groaned every few seconds as I looked in my windows, and at Bella. Why couldn't _I _ride with my love?

When we made it to our drive way Bella, and Alice walked over to me. "Wow, your house is beautiful." Bella gasped looking around. "Thanks, I helped design it." Alice said proudly.

"Cool." Bella said walking forward. I frowned when I heard what Emmett was doing.

"_Edward brought his new girl friend over, but don't say anything, she is really shy." _Emmett said to Esme who was in the kitchen. I heard her gasp. _"Edward found someone, who?" _Esme asked. _"You'll see in about a minute." _Emmett said then came out the door looking smug.

_Pay back Eddie boy, prepare to get embarrassed Eddie bear, oh, and I know you like Bella, shorty told me, so don't try to lie, I also told Jasper, Carlisle, and Rose you like her, have a good chat Eddy pie. _Emmett thought smugly.

_Don't worry Edward Bella didn't hear anything. _Alice thought patting my shoulder. I glared at Alice. Good because if she heard anything you are going to get it. Alice rolled her eyes.

When we entered my house I was so nervous that Jasper had to throw waves of calm down to me. Alice pulled Bella to the couch, and sat her down, then sat down beside her. I went over to them, and sat beside my love, and casually put my arm across the back of the chair so it kinda look like I had my arm around her.

Bella didn't seem to notice, but I saw her peeking at me every now, and then. I wonder if that is one of the things girls do when they are hinting? I looked at Alice for a answer.

_Yeah peeking, is a big hint that she has feeling for you, so is blushing, looking away quickly, giggling and the biggest hint is that she does small nervous actions around you, like twisting her hair, shifting, small things like that. _Alice thought as if I should all ready know all this.

I nodded slightly, and kept my eyes on Bella.

"So Edward do you have any homework?" Alice asked hinting something with her eyes. "No, I got it all finished before school ended." I said shakily as Bella turned her big brown eyes to me. "Me to, I have already done most of it before." Bella said twisting a piece of her hair, then blushing slightly when she looked into my eyes.

I could feel myself leaning closely to her as if getting ready to kiss her. _Edward don't. _Alice thought causing me to straighten up, and frown at her upset she ruined the moment.

_Emmett was recording you, but he left when you pulled away, if your smart don't have your first kiss recorded for blackmail later. _Alice thought.

I mentally sighed. Damn. So close. 


	5. Chapter 6

**B's pov**

"So now what should be do?" Alice asked after our homework was done.

Edward has been watching me the whole time now, it really was making me nervously, but it was flattering.

"I don't know, what do you normally do?" I asked.

Alice shrugged.

"Shopping, hanging with Jasper, pick on Edward, hunt, do makeovers, thing like that, but you hate shopping, if you hang out with Jazz how I do I'll kill you, I doubt you'd have fun picking on Edward, I'm sure your full from your hunt yesterday, and well I don't think you'll have much fun with makeovers either." Alice said sadly.

I laughed at that, and looked to Edward.

"How about we pick on Emmett?" I said with an evil smile.

Edward and Alice beamed.

"Perfect." Edward said amused.

"Ok, get Emmett, and Rose here." I said lowly.

"Em, Rose come here real quick." Alice said innocently.

When they appeared with my eyes I began to control Emmett completely.

I made Emmett turn to Rose, and look at Rose in disgust.

She looked at him shocked, and confused.

"What?" She asked looking at him.

"You stink." Emmett said plugging his nose, and moving away from her.

Rose stared at him with her mouth opened widely.

"Emmett!" She hissed.

Emmett began to fake coughing, and waving the air around her.

"I do not stink!" She hissed.

I switched his emotions now to fear.

Emmett dived under the couch, and pointed at Rose.

"What is that?" He shrieked in fear.

Rose turned in panic, then back to Emmet.

"What?" She asked.

Emmett hid his face in the couch, and wailed.

"What the hell is that thing, get it away!" Emmett screamed, and peeked up at Rose.

Rose was so confused now.

"Emmett what are you talking about?" She asked concerned as she walked over to him.

I turned his emotions again to indifference.

Emmett turned around, and stuck his finger in his nose, then got a booger, and flung it at Rose.

She shrieked, and dodged it.

"Emmett what the hell is wrong with you!" She yelled.

I quickly turned him to immature.

"You swore!" He gasped, and pointed at her.

She looked at Emmett in annoyance.

"Yeah so?" She asked.

Emmett stood up now.

"I'm telling." He said seriously.

Rose stared at him in shock.

"Telling who?" She asked.

"Mommy." Emmett said sticking his tongue out at her.

Rose was still in shock, so she didn't respond.

"Mommy Esme!" Emmett called out.

Esme was there in seconds looked at Emmett confused.

"Mommy, Rose swore." Emmett said pointing to her.

Esme looked at Rose, and Emmett in shock.

Emmett waited.

I now turned him to gangster.

"Well, what you going to do now bitches?" He asked in a gangster tone.

They both gasped at him in confusion.

Emmett pulled his pants down a little lower so you could see his boxers, and starting to make raps.

"I think we should call Carlisle." Esme said walking out of the room in fear.

I turned Emmett to sad now.

Emmett began to cry tear less sobs, and hold himself.

Rose went to him in concern.

"What's wrong Emmett?

"Everything, I hate my life." He cried, and leaned on Rose as he continued to sob.

Edward and Alice were still holding their laughs but they let them go a little, but so low Rose didn't notice.

I let my hold on him go, and he stopped cry, and was laughing.

"Rose I know you want me, but you don't have to hold me like that." Emmett said pulling away, and wrapping his arms around her.

Rose looked at him in confusion.

"Are you ok?" She asked warily.

He looked confused now.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" He asked, and pulled Rose back up the stairs.

We all let out our laughs now, and Edward gave me a hi-five.

"That was the funniest thing I have ever seen for centuries." Edward laughed.

"Only one." I said with a grin.

Edward again laughed.

I think this is going to be a start of a beautiful friendship.


End file.
